


Adopt it?

by kingdomvel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat, Hong Jisoo | Joshua (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, basically scoups wants Jeonghan to adopt a cat and jeonghan just wants to adopt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomvel/pseuds/kingdomvel
Summary: So this is the first fic that I ever publish and also my first Seventeen one. My main language is not english and this has not been proof readen so I hope everything is okay if not please just tell me! This was inspired by something that actually happened to me so I hope you all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic that I ever publish and also my first Seventeen one. My main language is not english and this has not been proof readen so I hope everything is okay if not please just tell me! This was inspired by something that actually happened to me so I hope you all like it!

* * *

 

It was noon when Yoon Jeonghan found himself in the middle of a crowded street being interrupted from his waiting for the bus by a stranger. He was a fairly attractive stranger if Jeonghan must say. All puppy eyes and with a worried expression on his face and holding a small pet transportation bag.

  
“Do you by any chance want a cat?” The handsome stranger asks Jeonghan.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“A cat. Do you want a cat? I just found this little cat two hours ago and I can't keep it because my flatmate is allergic but it's just so cute. And I can't find a single person who wants to keep it or even talk to me. Everyone ignores me like I'm trying to sell them something.” The stranger says pouting.

  
“well… If you are that desperate I can ask my flatmate if we can keep it and then tell you if he accepts” Jeonghan answers.

  
“Really? That’s just awesome! Thanks!” the cute guy says exitedly as he leans forward towards Jeonghan with a huge grin plastered on his face.

  
Jeonghan takes out his phone awkwardly under the stranger’s gaze. He stays like that, with the phone in his hand, waiting for the stranger to give him his number so he can text him if he finds someone to keep the cat.

Obviously the other boy doesn’t have the same idea in mind because he stays expectantly looking at Jeonghan.

  
“So... Are you asking?” asks suddenly the stranger.

  
“What? Oh yeah, of course. Give me a minute”

  
Jeonghan moves his phone out of the stranger’s sight so he can’t see what he is typing and opens his conversation with Jisoo.

  
**Jeonghan** : Emergency.  
**Jeonghan** : We are adopting a cat.

  
It just takes a few moments for Jisoo to answer.

  
**Jisoo** : Why may I ask? I don’t want to have to take care of an animal when I have to take care of you too.

  
**Jeonghan** : There’s this guy in the street and he has found a cat and it’s just so cute…

  
**Jisoo** : Which one?

  
Jeonghan looks again at the stranger who is now talking to the cat in the most adorable way possible. He notices Jeonghan looking at him and looks at him back, a huge grin plastered in his face full of hope.

  
**Jeonghan** : ... I haven’t seen the cat yet.  
**Jeonghan** : But I bet it is the most adorable cat you have ever seen.  
Jeonghan: Pleeeeease Jisoo I really want to adopt it.

  
**Jisoo** : Which one

  
Jeonghan can almost see the smile on his friend’s face when he repeats the question. He knows he has already won.

  
**Jeonghan** : Both

  
**Jisoo** : You take care of it.

  
**Jeonghan** : Thankyouthankyouthankyou love youuuuu

  
“It seems like you are lucky” Jeonghan says putting his phone in his pocket.

  
“Are you serious? You’re keeping it? I swear you won’t regret it. Look he’s so cute and so happy…” Jeonghan laughs as the other boy continues blabbering.

The cat is cute indeed gray with black dots all small and fluffy but Jeonghan is more interested in the excited amd happy face of the boy in front of him. There is no way he’s going to let the other boy go.

  
“ahh now I have to carry it all the way home and I should probably stop somewhere to buy its food and its things and the bus is not coming… what to do what to do…” he says as if he’s talking to himself. The other boy takes the hint, or most likely is just a really good person, either way he looks at Jeonghan pouting and loses his breath starting to look really nervous when he catches it.

  
“I can… I can give you a ride. I know a really good pet store nearby and I have my car just around the corner. I can go with you and then drop you at your house. If.. That’s okay”

  
Jeonghan acts as if he’s thinking about it, observing the nervous boy in front of him.

  
“okay, I accept your offer” the boy in front of him sighs I relief and, grinning, starts leading the way to his car.

  
Jeonghan follows him and he can’t help but smile at the other ones happiness.  
“Yah!” He shouts at the other boy who turns back confused “you haven’t told me your name”

  
The cute stranger grins and he even lets out a small giggle.

  
“Choi Seungcheol” he extends the hand that is not holding the cat’s bag. Jeonghan smiles back at the boy.

  
“Yoon Jeonghan” he says taking the hand that the other boy offers.

  
They go to the pet store together and buy far more than what the cat needs. Seungcheol insists in paying for some of the things because ‘it’s his fault that Jeonghan has to buy so many things without a prior warning’.  
They talk and laugh, teasing each other as if they’ve known each other all their lives. There is something domestical in the way they walk through the aisles picking things to buy. It feels right, natural, the way that they complement each other.

  
When the time comes and Seungcheol drives Jeonghan home, he insists on carrying all the bags all the way to Jeonghan’s door said boy only taking care of the cat. As they reach Jeonghan’s apartment door Seungcheol gets more and more nervous becoming a wrecking mess when they get to it.  
“Jisoo! I’m here!” he shouts when he opens the door startling the boy next to him. A faded ‘living room’ can be heard from inside the house. Jeonghan turns to look at Seungcheol smiling when he sees the other boy nervously fiddling with the bags.

  
“Umm… I was thinking that maybe…” Seungcheol starts while he tries to avoid Jeonghan’s face who looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “Maybe I could come by some day you know, to check out how the cat’s doing and…”

  
“ I would feel insulted if you didn't” Jeonghan cuts him before he can embarrass himself. Seungcheol’s face instantly lights up and looks at the other boy with a huge grin plastered on his face. “but I really hope you have something else to do in this house beside seeing the cat”

  
“Yes! Of course!” he stops for a moment thinking about something. “can I have your number so we can, you know, talk and meet somewhere one day?”

  
“How about you come in, help me setting all this stuff up, play with the cat for a bit and then I give you my number?” asks Jeonghan with a smile.

  
“Seems like a plan” answers Seungcheol grinning.


End file.
